


Inside Job

by TheIndifferentDroid



Series: Kiss Prompts [7]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, kiss prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 04:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIndifferentDroid/pseuds/TheIndifferentDroid
Summary: Based on the kiss prompts: Forbidden Kiss and A Hoarse Whisper “Kiss Me”





	Inside Job

You tapped your fingers against the large marble table, never allowing them to linger too long. The stone was cold, just as your hands were cold, your body, your feet, the whole damn planet.

The Resistance had managed to get you an audience with someone from the First Order by posing as an informant. Smuggler, bounty hunter, bipartisan moisture farmer, whatever. They’d left the finer details up to you. You got in; that’s what mattered.

Even still, the circumstances weren’t ideal. You were alone. But when The Resistance asked, who were you to say no? You’d never admit it, but you were likely one of their best iltelligence officers, and they had every confidence in you, even if you didn’t.

You heard a voice echo from down the hall, seeping into the conference room, the modulator not adjusting to what you assumed should be a whisper.

“This meeting is foolish.”

A sharp accent peeked though the door now. “Not as foolish as you, Ren.” The door slid open. “Behave.”

A shiver ascended your spine as you stared the man in the eyes, or their general vicinity. His outfit was daunting, the mask obscuring his head entirely, his face, hair and even his voice hidden beneath the metal and plastic. You were unsure why, but even beneath it all, you felt his glare.

The two men entered the room before the masked one stopped short of the opposite end of the table.

“Fetch our guest a coat, Hux. She’s cold.”

“Ren, I am not some -”

“Now,” the man bellowed, the mask trying its best to adequately amplify his voice.

The red haired man huffed and took a step back before the door shut quickly in front of his face. When you looked back across the table, the masked man was lowering his arm pointed at the door.

So they’d sent the Force user. Of course.

The Resistance hasn’t provided you with many talking points; you were mainly there to poke around and uncover any weaknesses while you lied your way through some questioning. They said they wanted the meeting to flow naturally. Though when you imagined how the meeting would naturally progress, the scenarios always ended with you beating the crap out of some scrawny First Order messenger. Which was clearly not who you were dealing with now.

So, you started the conversation how you wanted, not necessarily how you should have.

“You must be the infamous Kylo-”

He cut you off, the mechanical whirs and rushing air bouncing off the empty walls from under his helmet. You sat up straight, trying not to let on how uneasy you had suddenly become, though you assume he could tell that anyway.

“… Kylo Ren,” you finished, your voice much lower than it had began, now being met with the man’s true gaze.

You were stunned. First by the fact that he was a young man, closer to your age than you’d imagined. Sure, you heard stories about him but you never knew what to believe anymore. War was a time for deceit. You had to be picky with your intel.

Second, he was quite the looker aside from a large scar running across his face. You wondered if he’d worn the mask before he received that. It’d be a shame if he hid it otherwise.

He set the mask down on the table and began walking towards you. You tried to control your movements as he approached, your muscles becoming rigid attempting to quell your shaking. It was mainly from the cold but now you weren’t so sure.

Kylo towered over you as you sat in the chair. In a swift motion he removed his cape and held it out in front of you.

“Here. You’re cold.”

Your face must have shown how surprised you were at his gesture.

“Just take it,” he insisted.

“But your friend….”

“Hux won’t be returning.”

As you leaned out to grab it, Kylo swiftly flipped the cape around and over your shoulders. It was heavy against your back, still warm from his own body heat. Some feeling fluttered in your chest at the thought of wearing another persons clothes. Except this definitely wasn’t the person to be feeling this way about.

You suddenly felt small, overpowered, even though he was doing nothing to make you feel that way; his actions were quite the opposite. His presence alone was enough. You had to do something to move this meeting along and get the power back in your hands and act like you weren’t intimidated, or enamored.

“So, I take it you were informed of the terms of the deal, correct?” you asked.

Kylo stared down at you, his eyes dark and glaring. “What do I call you?”

You squinted at him. “Excuse me?”

“Your name,” he commanded.

“Y/N,” you quickly responded. _Shit._ The plans, however vague, did not call for you to use your real name.

“You’re nervous, Y/N. I can tell.”

You sighed a shaky breath and stood up to meet him, tired of being belittled. Still, you continued to feel small, your face only reaching just above his shoulders. “I am not.”

“You’re shaking.”

“I’m _cold_.”

Kylo’s gloved hands reached out to you, grabbing his cape and pulling it tighter around your shoulders. His hands lingered, clinched around the fabric just in front of your chest.

He was even more intriguing up close than he had been across the table. Besides the scar, his light complexion was interrupted by a spattering of moles. It was cute, somehow, to see how normal he was under his mask.

To be tempted - literally - by the physical embodiment of the Dark Side was a much greater challenge than the one you had expected to be met with.

You could feel his breath fan against your face. You didn’t want to stare, so you closed your eyes, your shallow breaths slowly evening out. He seemed not to mind the pause. You figured he was looking at you too.

“You’re with the Resistance,” he spoke.

Your eyes flew open, wide and alert now. Maybe the silence was a bad idea. “No, I’m not.”

You felt his grip tighten around the cape. “It wasn’t a question.”

Your face felt flush and your heartbeat quickened, but you had a plan. You bit your lip, lowered your face and raised your eyes. For a fleeting second, Kylo’s eyes stole a quick glance at your lips.

Now you had him.

He cleared his throat, his voice coming out a little less harsh than it had before. He released his grip on the fabric. “If you leave now, I won’t tell anyone.”

You smirked at him before maneuvering out of the cape and holding it in front of you. “I expect a proper goodbye.”

Kylo’s features twisted, clearly confused by your words. He reached out to take back his cape, and his hand lingered against yours a moment too long.

You definitely had him.

Your voice caught in your throat as the words barely escaped your lips. “Kiss me.”

Kylo didn’t need to be told twice. Within seconds, his lips were pressed against yours. You closed your eyes, briefly allowing yourself to enjoy this unexpected fling. You felt the heavy fabric brush against your body as Kylo let it fall to the ground, placing his hands around your face. You welcomed the feel of the warm leather against your skin. Your mouth parted slightly, and he kissed you deeper, dragging his teeth along your bottom lip as he pulled away.

You contained your smile, but let a polite one seep past your lips. “Goodbye, Kylo Ren.”

You stepped around him and over the cape as you walked out the room. Kylo stood still, unable to even turn and watch you walk away, as much as he wanted to. The door slid open just as you approached it and you nodded at Hux as he moved out of your way.

Your boots echoed through the hall, and you heard that sharp voice again above the noise. “Where is she going, Ren?”

You radioed into the base once you had passed the shields.

“Prepare for a debriefing.” You ran your tongue over your lips where his taste still lingered. “I have a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at [TheIndifferentDroid](https://theindifferentdroid.tumblr.com/)


End file.
